


Freshly Brewed

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: tg:ra verse i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki joins Aogiri, and of course picks at the interest of just about everyone. Including Naki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshly Brewed

**Author's Note:**

> a change in pace from my usual hidekane surplus tbh  
> naki is bae  
> pls enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> might make a series of these tbh

“…Coughing?”

“No, coffee.”

Naki was a little confused. ‘Coffee’ just sounded like a fancy-person way to say ‘coughing’ to him. Naki shrugged indifferently at the other. “I’ve never had it before.”

Kaneki was genuinely surprised. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Really?”

Naki shook his head. “Is it ghoul food?”

“…Sort of.” Kaneki pondered before he explained. “It’s brewed by humans, yet ghouls can consume it fresh and raw with no additives without any trouble. I like to think of it as our only true connection with humans…”

“Can we drink it with humans?”

“…If you truly want to. I mean, I’ve never tried it before. I think that’s something gourmets actually do...”

“You mean like American?”

Kaneki grimaced. “…Yes. Do you want to try it, or not?”

“Whatever. If it tastes like shit, I’ll be offended.”

“Then follow me.”

Naki wasn’t exactly the brightest bulb in the box of Aogiri crooks. He was usually pushed around quite a bit for being so… ignorant. Sometimes he didn’t exactly catch onto it, but he knew when the others grew tired of him. He learned to accept it over time, so it didn’t bother him too much anymore. Still, it wasn’t like anyone in Aogiri hated Naki; it was just that sometimes they honestly couldn’t stand him. Kaneki had a bit more tolerance, being new to Aogiri by a choice he had to sadly make. He’d answer any questions Naki had without rolling his eyes or commenting; he wanted to stay as neutral as possible.

For the moment, Kaneki led Naki into the back room where he usually situated himself. The old, ragged couch had new tears in it from Kaneki’s earlier and secretive rampage. A table was sat in the middle of the room with some weird machine and some giant pitcher on top of it, in Naki’s words.

“What’s that thing?” Naki pointed to weird contraption as Kaneki led him closer to the table.

“It’s a coffee maker.” Kaneki answered calmly. “A battery-powered one.”

“You hit it to make it work? I want at it.”

“No, battery. As in with batteries.” Kaneki sighed, walking behind the table. “This.” He lifted up the itcher-like thing. “Is a kettle; also battery powered. You fill it with water and turn it on so the water heats up.”

“You drink it hot?”

“Yes.” Kaneki popped open the top of the coffee maker. “You pour the grounds in here.”

“How many pounds?”

“ _Grounds_.”

“You’re feeding me fucking _dirt_?! I thought you were a good guy!”

“Not dirt from the ground; I mean _coffee grounds_. Coffee beans that are grinded up into dust and used to brew coffee. It’s where the taste comes from.”

“Ohh! That changes everything!”

“When the water is heated up, you pour it down towards the grounds and it goes through a filter. The liquid that drips down into the small pitcher is the coffee. But you have to pour it slowly so it’s as fresh as possible.”

Naki was actually fascinated. He peered down at the coffee maker, interest by its mechanics. “How long does it take for the water to get hot?”

“Not long. I have it set onto the highest setting, so it shouldn’t take too long now.” Kaneki picked up the kettle, getting ready to pour it. “It’s almost just right.”

“Is _everything_ about coughing so precise?”

Kaneki chose to ignore his slip up. For now. Just for the sake of argument. “To me it is, at least. Coffee is something that’s… very close to me in terms of past experiences. It’s not something you can rush.”

“Sometimes I have a bad sense of patience.” Naki spat at the other.

“Then the door’s over there.”

“Nah, I wanna try this first.”

“Then hush.”

Kaneki popped open the top of the kettle, slowly and carefully pouring the water into the coffee maker. He did so just as he was taught back during his days at Anteiku. It almost made him feel a little sad, but he hid his feelings for the moment; Naki had enough of his own emotional baggage to handle. Naki was almost mesmerized on how the entire process was playing out in front of him. He was easily amused sometimes, but he became even more intrigued once the smell of the coffee began to fill the air.

“What’s that smell?”

“It’s the coffee.” Kaneki answered. “It smells nice, doesn’t it?”

Naki nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Does it taste as good as it smells?”

“Definitely. It’s worth the wait. It should be done soon…”

Naki watched the small pitcher of the coffee maker fill up with the brown liquid. The smell continued to stimulate his sense to the point where he almost wanted to chug it. But Naki had some common sense; the coffee was hot, and it would probably hurt like a bitch to his throat if he were to do so. He just stood there, staring at it and anticipating when it would be ready.

“Hmmm…” Kaneki ceased pouring the water, putting the kettle aside. “Is it done dripping down yet, Naki?”

“Hah?” Naki squinted. “It looks like it, yeah.”

Kaneki nodded, bending over to the floor. He picked up two, old looking mugs and placed them on the table. “Let me just pour it…” Kaneki picked the pitcher up by the handle, and slowly poured the coffee into one mug, and then into the second before placing the pitcher back into the machine. Kaneki looked back up at Naki, pushing one of the mugs in his direction. “Try it.”

Naki raised his eyebrows at Kaneki, and then looked down at the steaming mug by his hands. He picked up the mug by the handle, slowly bringing it to his lips before he finally took a sip. His eyes widened and his stance perked up in interest. “This is good!”

“Isn’t it?” Kaneki sipped from his own mug. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t taste like shitty human food, either!” Naki took another sip. “You’re a good guy for making this!”

“Thank you.”


End file.
